Waking The Dreamer
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: A continuation from "Only In Your Dreams". Enjoy :


_Waking The Dreamer_

_(Continuation from "Only In Your Dreams")_

_**Renji Abarai finished tying his shihakusho and took the note from his pocket. He reread it, for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. He already knew it of by heart:**_

_**Lieutenant Abarai,**_

_**I request your presence at the squad thirteen barracks. It is very important that you attend. I would like to discuss certain matters with you that must remain confidential. Please respond as soon as possible.**_

_**Captain Jushiro Ukitake, Squad Thirteen**_

**He folded it up again, placing it back into his pocket. He picked up his zanpaku-to and set off.**

**Others called out to him as he left, including his friends and fellow lieutenants, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, but he brushed them away with a flick of his wrist. He wasn't listening to them. After all, since when did Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad 6, listen to anyone?**

**He hurried along, dodging incoming and outgoing hell butterflies, and various other soul reapers.**

**Renji soon reached the barracks. It still amazed him that the barracks were water based. Houses propped up on long, hard wooden poles. He caught sight of his reflection and the sudden realization of change hit him. His eyebrows had grown an alarming rate since entering the Soul Society and he always kept them hidden by a simple bandana or a pair of flashy sunglasses. His red hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, almost looking like pineapple leaves. His toned, muscular body had been tattooed and only at the request of his captain, did he keep it covered by his uniform.**

**He brushed the thoughts from his mind and made his way along to the entrance. He knocked on the door. Already he could hear the squabbles of the joint third seat of the squad, Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu. He sighed to himself and pushed the door open.**

"**Wait you can't do that!" Sentaro shouted.**

**Renji cleared his throat as he stepped into the entryway, noticing that the squabbling reaper's had dropped to their knee's.**

"**Lieutenant Abarai! The captain mentioned you would be visiting. Go right ahead and welcome to the squad thirteen barracks!" beamed Kiyone, before Sentaro had a chance.**

"**Thanks," mumbled Renji and headed towards the captains room.**

**He made to push the door open when he heard familiar voices inside.**

"**I'll be fine honestly. If I need anything then I'll call for Sentaro or Kiyone. Please Rukia," came Ukitake's voice.**

"**I would sooner stay close to you, my Captain," came a small voice Renji knew too well.**

**Rukia Kuchiki, the adopted sister of squad six captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji's superior.**

"**I insist. Go. Have fun!"**

**But Captain-"**

"**You are dismissed!"**

**The room fell silent.**

**Renji backed away from the door as Rukia opened it and stepped out. She kept her head down and walked straight into Renji.**

"**I'm sorry- Renji! What are you doing here?" she questioned.**

**Renji grinned. "That's a fine hello! I'm here on official business. After all, I am a lieutenant. Where are you headed?"**

"**Against my wishes, I am going to the hot springs with Rangiku, Momo, Nemu and Nanao," she replied softly.**

"**Well go then".**

**Rukia stepped away and began to leave. She had reached the entryway when Renji called her name. She turned to look at him and he was shocked.**

**Where was the Rukia he knew? She wasn't the same! Rukia Kuchiki was not an untidy wretch. She was full of enthusiasm, life and laughter. Behind her eyes, there was nothing. He wanted to pick her up, shake her, make her be herself not this new persona but he couldn't.**

"**Yes?" she asked curtly.**

"**Oh nothing. Just have fun ok?"**

**She left and all he could do was stare after her, until a fit of coughing brought him back to reality.**

**Renji stumbled into the doorway of the captain's room.**

"**Ah Renji! I thought I heard your voice out there. Come in!"**

**How Ukitake could sound do well was beyond Renji. He seemed to be ill an awful lot these days, but he always managed to put on a brave face. Renji removed his shoes and left them outside, before entering and bowing.**

"**Less of the formalities. You're here as a guest. How are you?" Ukitake asked.**

"**Well enough, thank you. And yourself, captain?"**

"**Please call me Jushiro. I am unwell again and Captain Kurotsuchi has done nothing to help me either," Ukitake answered, before coughing into a pale blue handkerchief. "Sit man!" he laughed.**

**Renji took the seat by the window and stared straight ahead at the captain. He cleared his throat.**

"**Captain- I mean, Jushiro, I believe you brought me here on business. What business, may I ask?"**

**Ukitake's cheerful grin faded and he sighed. "It's Rukia".**

"**Rukia?"**

"**She's not the same. She used to be so bright, but now she's become dull. It's like the spark has been extinguished. I want to help her, and this is the only way. I couldn't ask Byakuya. He would only confront her and she wouldn't tell. I've already tried asking her myself, but she remains silent and look's away. You are one of the closest friends she has Renji. I need your help!"**

**Renji thought. "How long has she been this way?"**

"**Since… since the Ryoka left, I suppose. Her powers remain intact now, but I fear that in her state she will get hurt. I haven't sent her on another mission as of yet. I admit, I do not know her, as well as I should. That's why you're here. I need information on Miss Kuchiki, otherwise we will not be able to help her". Ukitake's face was grave. "Tell me everything".**

**Renji scratched his head in thought, opened his mouth and spoke openly…**

"**Me and Rukia go way back. We grew up in Hanging Dog, which is the seventy-eighth district of South Rukongai. One of the poorest districts, I should also add. We were street kids, doing what we had to do to survive. Trick. Steal. Me and my friends got into trouble and Rukia came out of nowhere, with this flying kick. She led us away and so we shared what we stole with her, along with the other kids we knew too. There was this bully where we lived. He always picked on the little one's and he took the rock candy we had given him. Rukia was on him, like that-" Renji clicked his fingers. "She had him pinned to the floor, putting him in his place. After that, she gave away her candy to the little boy. That's the way she was. She joined us and we became a family, surviving any way we could".**

**Renji stopped for a moment. The captain had taken two glasses from beside the bed and filled them both. He handed one to Renji and he accepted it gratefully. He took a swig. Cool, refreshing ice tea flowed down his throat. He gazed out towards the hot springs when he heard the laughter of female's. Where was Rukia's laugh among them?**

**That's when she appeared. She was sat high upon a rock, still dressed in her shihakusho. In the sunlight, she was beautiful. Her body was slim and petite. Her dark eyes had a small amount of glow to them. She smiled down at the rest of the girls as he heard them shout- "Off!"**

**Without warning, she removed the top layer of her uniform and jumped from the rocks, still wearing the white kimono undergarment. Finally, he heard her laugh and he smiled.**

"**There's something classy about Rukia," he told Ukitake, looking back to him.**

**Ukitake smiled. "Please continue," he probed.**

"**We joined the Soul Society together. I was placed in the advanced class, whereas she remained at her normal rank. We promised each other we'd stick together. Us and them. We'd be together. I returned from a field training exercise one night. I was so excited- I wanted to tell her all about it. I had fought dummy and real hollows alongside, Captain Sosuke Aizen and his lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. I entered her room so eager and it failed me, because the intense spiritual pressure I just couldn't handle. The Kuchiki clan were there. They spoke to Rukia for a moment before they left and she turned to me. Byakuya Kuchiki wanted to adopt her as a sister. I couldn't believe it. I was so resentful. Almost jealous! Why had she been chosen? In the face of it, I suppressed myself and told her she should become a Kuchiki. I didn't stop Rukia from going to the Kuchiki's. I didn't want her to go. But she did. She cried. I saw the tears fall and she ran from me. That's when she joined your squad. And that's when I knew, I wanted to surpass Captain Kuchiki for taking Rukia from me…"**

**Renji raised his glass and drank once more. Where were all these feelings coming from? He didn't know. He continued…**

"**She was sent to the world of the living. And she didn't return. Everyone wondered what had happened and when the report came that she had given her powers away, Captain Kuchiki took it into his own hands to bring her back. As his lieutenant, I had to go with him. I saw here there. Running from us and the wretch that took her powers in a powerless gigai. I wanted to kill the one that took them. Just so she could be strong again. I won't go into details about him, but we brought Rukia back. I put her in her cell and later I had orders to take her to the Repentance Cell and I felt like a despicable monster. But it was my duty. I came up against the same boy who took her powers again and he beat me. I didn't have the strength to get Rukia back that way. He promised me he would save her. He did…"**

"**You mean Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ukitake asked.**

"**Yes. For some reason, I believe he has something to do with this. I believe-"**

"**What do you believe Renji?" came a clipped question. Renji spun to the doorway, where a sodden Rukia stood. Her hair hung loose and her smile was in place, with bright eyes to match.**

"**Rukia!" he gasped.**

"**Ah Miss Kuchiki! You seem to have enjoyed yourself?" Ukitake laughed.**

**Her grin grew. "Yes. It was fun. I'm going to change now".**

"**Yes fine," Ukitake said.**

**As she left the room, he turned and whispered, "Follow her. I know you love her!"**

**Renji flushed the colour of his hair and he left, mumbling to himself.**

**He soon found Rukia's room and he knocked gently. There was no answer. **

"**Rukia?" he called and he pushed the door open.**

**Rukia shrieked as he entered, covering her modesty by throwing the robe on top of her body.**

"**Renji!"**

"**Rukia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"**

"**Wait outside!"**

**Renji backed out and leant against the wall, sighing.**

**Ukitake was right. He did love her. He just hadn't realised that. **

**The door slammed open and a fully dressed Rukia appeared.**

"**What is it Renji?" she snapped.**

"**I… I just wondered… wondered whether you would walk… with me," he stammered, now embarrassed.**

**She narrowed her eyes. "Ok?"**

**She took her zanpaku-to from her room and tied it to herself as she walked out.**

"**Are you coming or what, Mr Eyebrows?" she laughed.**

"**Why you-!"**

**She ran off and he followed. She was headed out towards the springs. Renji noticed her using a rather adequate flash step, but neither could flash step as well as Byakuya, or the captain of squad two, Soi Fon, or indeed the Flash Master, Yoruichi Shihoin.**

**Renji had nearly caught up with her when Rukia stumbled. Renji shot out a burst of speed and caught her ankle, but it was too late. Renji couldn't stop her or him, as they tumbled down the hill and-**

**SPLASH!**

**Into the springs.**

**Rukia emerged laughing and spluttering, but otherwise unharmed.**

"**Renji!" she called out, trying to keep float, until-**

**Under she went! She spun herself around and caught sight of Renji gripping her ankle, dragging her down. She kicked out, catching his wrist and she kicked upwards, until she broke the surface. She swam out to the edge, dragging her heavy wet body out of the water. She lay on the rock's surface, spluttering.**

**Renji broke out after her. He threw back his head, laughed and swam towards her.**

"**Help?" he asked, with a grin.**

**She grabbed him and heaved him out. Renji lay beside her and laughed again.**

"**Well this isn't a walk! More like a dip!"**

**She laughed, smiling pearly white teeth at him.**

"**Rukia…"**

**He couldn't help himself. He kissed her. He pressed his wet lips to hers and kissed her. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.**

"**Renji?" she asked, uncertainly.**

"**Rukia, I… I love you," he said finally.**

**Without warning, she was kissing him. She pulled the ponytail free and buried her hands within his red hair. He pulled her close and caressed her face.**

**They broke apart.**

"**Renji…" she breathed.**

"**Rukia…" he breathed.**

**Hesitantly, she began to untie his shihakusho and removed the robe from his body.**

**He followed her actions and gently removed her own top layer. In unison, they both removed the white wet kimono's. Rukia didn't even have a bra on and he was rather pleased at that. Rukia ran her fingertips along the tattooed marks and scars of his body and he shivered with pleasure.**

**Rukia stopped and removed her undergarment, so she was completely naked before him. Renji reached out his hands and began to touch her curves, her body. He let his hands move themselves, so that they caressed her breasts, her nipples. He let his hands go further down, until they reached her forbidden area. He hesitated, but after seeing her smile, he couldn't help it. The need to touch her was overwhelming. So he did.**

**Her moans didn't help. She removed his hands from her and set about removing his wet tight boxers. She was amazed. She knew Renji was strong, but this was unbelievable. She paused in her mind, but gave in too quickly and gently ran her fingers along him.**

**Renji knew what would happen. Rukia knew what would happen. It was inevitable.**

**They moved closer and it wasn't soon before their bodies became one, alive with passion and love. **

**And as they returned to the squad thirteen barracks, Renji knew he had awoken something buried in Rukia. Like she had in him.**

"**Goodnight Renji," she breathed into the night. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.**

"**Sleep well, Rukon princess," Renji whispered and kissed her cheek.**

*******

**Rukia did not sleep well at all. She tossed and turned, waiting for Ichigo to arrive in her dreams but nothing.**

**Instead, Hollows. Millions of them and a Menos Grande. She could do nothing to protect herself and all of a sudden, the world disappeared into darkness.**

"**Bitch! Slut! Slag! I though you loved me!" came a horrific scream.**

**She woke up, breathing heavily and with scratch marks that hadn't been there when she went to sleep.**

"**Ichigo?" she whispered uncertainly.**

**She cried…**

*******

**Renji's sleep was disturbed for the first time in his life. He found himself struggling to reach the surface of the springs. It was so hard to kick out, and it wasn't like there was a current. He struck out again and again.**

"**Renji…" a sweet voice whispered.**

"**Rukia!" he gargled and struck out violently, finally breaking the surface.**

**He saw Rukia on the rock's surface, arms outstretched. He struck out to swim toward her and screamed in pain.**

**Ichigo Kurosaki was holding her in his arms. She was hugging him. He kissed her. She kissed him.**

**Renji's scream was ripped from his throat and he felt himself sink below the water-**

"**Rukia!" he screamed.**

**He didn't notice the tears in his eyes until they landed on his open palm.**

*******

**That night, Ichigo Kurosaki slept soundly. He awoke early and smiled, a rare occurrence.**

"**I've defeated you before Renji, and I will defeat you again! And Rukia will be with me once and for all. Or my name isn't Ichigo Kurosaki!" he grinned.**

"**But it is!" piped up Kon.**

"**Shut it!" Ichigo growled and threw him against the wall.**

**It wouldn't be long now. Not long at all…**


End file.
